When your words mean nothing
by louisalibi
Summary: "Je me couvre les oreilles pour ne rien entendre de vous. Comme un enfant. C'est tellement pathétique..." Une courte Song-fic, inspirée du titre Lalala (Naughty Boy) tournant autour du personnage de Sherlock et de sa capacité à rester sourd aux paroles des autres. Ce comportement enfantin ne cacherait-il pas une douleur plus intense, ancrée au plus profond de son cœur froid ?


Bonjour à toutes et à tous, chers lecteurs passionnés. Vous êtes sur cette page prêt à lire ma quatrième fanfic postée ici, et ma deuxième seulement dans la rubrique Sherlock - mais ça, ce n'est pas important.

Je vous présente donc ici ce que l'on appelle une Song Fic, autrement dit une fanfiction inspirée d'une chanson en particulier. Ayant déjà eu une première expérience dans ce domaine, j'ai voulu faire une seconde tentative, et ai choisi le morceau "Lalala", de Naughty Boy. Vous connaissez sûrement. Si si, je vous assure.

Pourquoi cette musique-là ? Eh bien, pas que ce soit la meilleur chanson de son année, mais personnellement je la trouve intéressante, pleine de profondeur - contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait en croire - et surtout très représentative du personnage énigmatique qu'est Sherlock. J'ai décidé de travailler sur son côté "enfant précoce", qui je pense ressort de plus en plus dans la série - notamment lorsqu'on le trouve dans des positions de faiblesse - et qui est l'une de ses facettes qui me passionne le plus. Car sous ses airs de durs à cuire, nous l'avons tous deviné, Sherlock a tout simplement grandi trop vite.

Ce texte serait donc en quelque sorte une explication de son comportement aussi froid, comment il en est arrivé à ce point d'asociabilité.

Inutile de vous rappeler que je ne suis pas encore sûre de moi en matière d'écriture, d'autant plus que le texte présent plus bas n'a pas été réalisé en beaucoup de temps. Disons que c'est une "inspiration du soir", ainsi que beaucoup l'appelle. J'ai essayé de me mettre le plus possible dans le cerveau de Sherlock, mais j'ai peur d'y avoir ajouté un peu trop de mélodrame - mea culpa, mais je ne peux pas m'en passer. C'est pourquoi une review de votre part me ferai grandement plaisir.

Je tiens à dire également pour les incultes que les paroles utilisées appartiennent à l'artiste Naughty Boy, et que l'univers et le personnage - bien que le nom ne soit pas cité - appartient au superbe Arthur Conan Doyle, revisité par les génies Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

Sur ces mots que vous n'avez sans doute pas lus jusqu'au bout - et je ne vous blâme pas - je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et vous conseille d'aller écouter la chanson pour avoir un aperçu.**  
**

* * *

**Hush, don't speak  
When you spit your venom, keep it shut, I hate it  
When you hiss and preach  
About your new messiah 'cause your theories catch fire**

Chut. Ne dis plus rien. Ne parle pas, je ne veux pas entendre ta voix. Ce son m'exaspère plus que tout au monde. Le son de la bêtise, de la futilité. Pourquoi gâches-tu, pourquoi gâchez-vous tous votre salive pour des tourments aussi infimes et insignifiants ? Ça me dégoûte – oui, je l'avoue sans honte. Tant de bassesse dans vos esprits... Encore un peu de vos sottises, et mon esprit s'en retrouverai tâché, mon corps en deviendrait mutilé. Je n'exagère pas, vos mots ont le même effet qu'un poison sur ma peau. Et je déteste ça.

Vous vous dites prêcheurs. C'est tellement pathétique. Savez-vous qu'il n'y a pas de dieu ? Ne prenez pas comme excuse qu'il se cache, je _sais_, et je suis sûr que vous_ savez_ également. Mais vous feignez de croire, pour vous accrocher à quelque chose. Pour vous persuader qu'il y a une vie après la mort, que le soleil reviendra après la pluie, et qu'une guerre ne peut annoncer qu'un renouveau paisible. Mais les dieux ne sont que mensonges, et ceux qui se disent ses messagers seront les premiers à souffrir.

Sérieusement, vous attendez réellement la venue d'un messie ? Cela dépasse le cap de l'idiotie, c'est tout simplement absurde, illogique. En aucun lien avec la science, et donc, la réalité. Et ne me dites pas que je suis un taré, ou un rabat-joie. Je suis réaliste, c'est tout. J'ose regarder la vie en face, et j'ai compris rapidement les erreurs à éviter pour ne pas succomber.

**I can't find those silver linings  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
Enough is enough**

Tout le monde pourrait être au même niveau d'esprit, si seulement certains idiots faisaient un minimum d'effort... Mais non, ils se noient dans leur ignorance, se contentant de la simplicité de leur quotidien et de la superficialité de leurs mots. Ne pensant qu'aux reflets dorés de leurs bijoux et à la doublure d'argent de leur manteau sur-mesure.

C'est tellement pathétique, et pourtant, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Au moins, ils ont l'air heureux. Peut-être qu'en réalité, le véritable bonheur n'est réservé qu'aux gens simples, frivoles. Quelle injustice. Je ne me suis jamais senti réellement heureux – ou alors le souvenir s'est envolé trop vite.

Je ne peux pas juger le monde, de toute façon ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt. J'évoque juste une triste réalité : nous pourrions tous être des génies, si la plupart des personnes ne fuyaient pas autant la connaissance. On dirait que ça les effraie – je ne vois pas en quoi. La connaissance est la clé de la réussite intellectuelle, et donc, de la satisfaction.

Mais le monde étant ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, je me dis que, peut-être, c'est mieux ainsi. Trop de génies déclencherait des querelles, à coup sûr. C'est juste que, parfois... Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas tolérant, mais il y a vraiment des paroles, des discours qui me révulsent d'arriération. Ça en devient abrutissant. Trop, c'est trop.

**I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning on the volume when you speak  
Cause if my heart can't stop it,  
I find a way to block it, I go**

Je me couvre les oreilles pour ne rien entendre de vous. _Comme un enfant_, je sais. Je n'en suis plus un, et ce depuis des années, mais il m'arrive de réagir comme tel parfois, quand cela me paraît nécessaire. C'est surprenant à dire, mais les enfants sont parfois plus intelligents qu'une majeure partie de la race que forment les « grandes personnes ». Non, pas intelligents, fins d'esprits. Ouverts sur le monde, observateur, attentifs. Silencieux aussi, la plupart du temps, se contentant du rôle de spectateur impassibles que leur entourage leur impose, portant sur leurs frêles épaules toutes les peines et les tourments de ce monde trop tordu qu'est celui des adultes.

J'aurais bien aimé en rester un, d'enfant. Pas que j'étais moins délaissé par mes camarades qu'aujourd'hui – sur ce point, rien n'a jamais changé – mais la perspective encore innocente que je me faisais de la vie me manque. Au mois, à l'époque, je pouvais ignorer vos attaques, vos insultes, je pouvais répliquer que « c'est ce qu'on verra » en me bouchant le oreilles et en attendant le futur venir à moi. À présent que je suis en plein dedans, tout me revient en tête, et les « tarés », les « il va mal tourner, ce garçon », les « laisse, c'est un psychopathe », tout ce venin me retombe dessus, et je ne peux qu'y rester impuissant. Quel idiot j'ai fait. Il n'y a pas eu de « c'est ce qu'on verra ». Personne n'a rien vu ; de toute façon, il n'y a rien à voir, et tout le monde m'a oublié.

Alors, malgré que la trentaine m'ait accueilli depuis déjà plusieurs mois maintenant, il m'arrive de reprendre mon comportement de petit garçon. Les paumes serrées contre mes tempes, je me sens au calme. Vos lèvres se mouvent pour former des mots muets qui rebondissent sur mon visage, sans que j'en sois affecté. J'ai baissé le volume de toutes ces voix qui m'abîment, ainsi je ne m'en sentirai plus humilié. Et si vous tentez de transpercer cette enveloppe sacrée que j'ai créée pour me couper du monde, je crierai plus fort que vous. Je dominerai vos voix de la mienne, j'aboierai des choses encore plus dérisoires que les vôtres s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce que le silence tant désiré ne revienne. Et si mon cœur n'est pas assez glacial pour vous faire fuir, je trouverai un moyen de vous arrêter, peu importe le prix. Je trouve toujours. Je vous déclarerai la guerre, et ce sera à qui écorchera le plus son adversaire.

**Désormais je demeure froid.**

**Ne pouvant compter que sur moi**

**Ailleurs ou ici, peu importe l'endroit**

**Sans répit je crierai**

**La, La, La**

* * *

Plutôt court, n'est-ce pas ? Seuls les derniers vers sont de moi, c'est une sorte de compensation pour ne pas avoir mis la chanson en entier.

Merci de ta lecture, petit lecteur actif, et au plus vite j'espère !


End file.
